Es lo que hay
by Mad-Time
Summary: [Hr&R]Final alternativo 1: solo tú sabes lo que yo ya elegí... no se desesperen...que ya viene el 2º final epilogos! Reviews!
1. la entravista de las sorpresas

Es lo que hay…

By palomys29

La entrevista de ''trabajo''

…suena el despertador, mira el reloj, las 9:15 de la mañana, le quedan 15 minutos para su nueva entrevista de trabajo, se levanta de un tiron, corrió al baño, se metió al agua, estaba muy fría, no le importo en lo absoluto, una entrevista para el profeta, puede ser decisiva en su ingreso a el periódico.

Se visito lo más rápido posible, pero elegantemente, se puso un vestido palo de rosa sobrio y unas sandalias bajas. Se miro al espejo y quedo fascinada con su facha.

Salio corriendo del departamento ubicado en el corazón de new york (si los puse a vivir en estados unidos, es que es mas fácil que Londres o) paro a esperar un taxi, miro su reloj: las 9:25, no había tiempo para esperar un taxi, corrió lo mas que pudo, y casi se cae por culpa de los benditos tacones.

Por fin llego a donde ella quería, un callejón lleno de basureros, avanzo temerosa hacia el final del callejón y sintió como si un balde de agua fría le aya caído enzima, paso como una helada cortina invisible a la vista, pero le helo hasta los palos de la nuca.

Un gran vestíbulo iluminado netamente por la luz de las antorchas, se acerco al mesón de recepción y tuvo que gritar para que la recepcionista la atendiera, ya que estaba muy interesada leyendo el nuevo numero de la revista corazón de bruja…

¡DISCULPE! TENGO UNA ENTREVISTA CON…-

tendrá que esperar igual que todos los demás postulantes- le respondió muy molesta la recepcionista.

''gracias''- le dijo a regañadientes

Uno a uno los postulantes fueron pasando lentamente, ya se estaba quedando dormida hasta cuando una voz grito:

¡SEÑORITA GRANGER!-

AHHH! QUE?-

el señor la espera para la entrevista- se paro torpemente hacia la puerta de la oficina que le indicaba con el dedo índice la recepcionista.

Abrió la puerta, una acogedora oficina con una chimenea y lo particular era que no tenia escritorio, le hacia recordar a la sala común de griffyndor , las tardes infinitas que paso junto a Harry y a Ron, ideando planes secretos y misterioso que iban a hacer cuando tuvieran tiempo. Una voz ronca la saco de su ensimimasmiento:

señorita Granger por favor tome asiento- la voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar, no será que¿de verdad la conocía?

Este… claro… si, si- dijo torpemente, quería saber de donde provenía la voz, porque no encontraba a nadie sentado en ninguna silla.

tú debes ser…-

Hermione Granger , señor, ex periodista de la revista ''corazon de bruja''-

Si se, ya vi su expediente- le respondió fríamente la voz.

Y usted debe ser?-

Ronald Weasley¿no te recuerda algo ese nombre?-

¡ROONN!- exclamo alarmada, no podía ser, Ron, director de el ''profeta'', no podía estar pasándole eso…

bueno no salio muy bueno ¬¬

pero les prometo que el sagundo cap. va a ser muxo mejor

ojala les guste (lo dudo ¬¬)

bueno dejen reviews plisssssss


	2. las palabras pesan'

Capitulo 2: ''las palabras pesan''

''entonces podemos comenzar la entrevista señorita¿Cómo es que se apellida?''- le pregunto Ron tratando de ser como si no la conociera.

Hermione Granger, ''señor''- dijo la chica con los dientes apretados. Su voz dejaba al descubierto su ira leve pero renovada contra el personaje de la voz fría, 6 años atrás un incidente sin solución o por lo menos en ese tiempo…

FLASH BACK

Querida ¿estas bien?-

Este… si ningún problema- el maldito cierre del vestido le estaba trayendo mas de un problema.

Entonces no me preocupo mas- era la voz de la señora weasley la que le hablaba.

¿Ron esta bien?-

Claro con los mismos nervios que tu- soltó una pequeña carcajada

Yo salgo enseguida- se miro al espejo nerviosa y quedo completamente convencida de que se veía radiante: un vestido tipo estraples blanco y largo hasta los pies, con destalles de bordados en los costados, un peinado de princesay su sonrisa enorme dejaria contento a su marido igual de feliz que ella.

Salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y todos los presentes (menos Ron que no estaba ahí) la miraron de pies a cabeza y le sonreían abiertamente.

Hermione te ves preciosa- le dijo la señora weasley.

Gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿ya nos vamos a la iglesia? (es un casamiento común y corriente)

Si en marcha o sino el novio se va a entrar a poner nervioso- el señor weasley le ofreció un brazo caballerosamente y salieron de la casa. Le abrió la puerta del auto y se encaminaron a la Catedral de New York.

Hermoine miraba los grandes rascacielos emocionada y ansiosa.

Llegaron al frente de una gran catedral al estilo ''gotico'' donde había mucha gente reunida en torno a la entrada de la iglesia.

Se bajo del auto con la ayuda de la señora weasley, toda la gente le daba palabras de felicitaciones y ella solo respondía con un movimiento torpe de cabeza. La verdad es que lo nervios la estaban carcomiendo.

Su padre la estaba esperando en el umbral de la iglesia monumental, le ofreció el brazo y empezó a sonar la música típica de los matrimonios.

Hermione miro al frente y no encontró a Ron por ningún lado, su mirada denotaba angustia¿Qué le podría a ver pasado? Se pregunto a si misma.

Su padre la dejo en altar y ahí se quedo esperando 1 hora, 1 hora y media, 2 horas, su paciencia se había salido de su límite, hasta que apareció Ron, con los ojos hinchados, el cabello revuelto y tambaleándose extrañamente.

¡TÚ!- la señalo Ron

yo que?-le respondió temblorosa Hermione.

TÚ… ME ENGAÑASTE… HIP!- la verdad es que estaba muy pasado de copas.

Yo no te engañado de donde sacaste eso-

TÚ… PUTA BARATA ME ENGAÑASTE!- le grito y se echo al suelo a llorar desesperadamente

¡ TE ODIO RONALD WEASLEY¡TÚ NUNCA ME CONOCISTE Y NUNCA LO ARAS!- y salio corriendo de la iglesia sin destino alguno…

FIN FLASH BACK

entonces comencemos con la entrevista- la voz ya no sonaba como amplificada, sonaba real y presente. Miró para atrás y se encontro cara a cara con el personaje que menos quería encontrarse por todo el resto de su vida.

Un hombre de a lo menos 28 años, alto y delgado, le dejaron ver que los años no pasan en vano. El distintivo de el, por supuesto que era, su pelo de un rojo encendido y sus ojos de un color azul cielo le devolvían la misma mirada que ella: de profundo odio.

Entonces, a que se dedica?-le pregunto indiferentemente Ron.

Periodista titulada en Harvard-

Ah en ''Harvard''-

Y por que esta solicitando este empleo?-

Por que trabajar en el ''Profeta'' ha sido el sueño de mi vida- le respondió sin temores la chica.

Entonces por esa sola razón, queda contratada- le comunico Ron con cierto placer en la voz.

Este…. Bueno… gracias- el hecho de que Ron la contratara no le hacia la menor gracia, pero bueno con tal de que no fuera su jefe directo…

Ah y una cosa, desde hoy YO soysu jefe directo- a Hermione le sorprendio tanto que dijera eso, que casi se cae de la silla, no porque lo dijera, sino porque pareciera que le hubiera leido el pensamiento.

Entonces ¿ me puedo retirar YA?- le dijo como desesperada

Si claro- le dijo Ron subiendo la mirada- Mañana a PRIMERA HORA-

Como diga usted ''jefe''- la palabra jefe lo dijo muy sarcásticamente que haste Ron se dio cuenta por que le dijo:

Ya se puede ir¿no tenia tanta urgencia en irse?-

Si ya me voy- se paro, puso una mano en la perilla, pero antes de salir Ron dijo:

Prepárate, lo mejor esta por llegar- y cerro inmediatamente la puerta, estaba conciente de que su vida se convertiria en un caos total, para bien o para mal…


	3. la persistencia de la memoria

Capitulo 3: ''la persistencia de la memoria''

Se encamino hacia su departamento con el único fin de dormir bastante y mañana estar a primera hora en el periódico.

Abrió la puerta y se hacho en el sofá pesadamente y haciendo mucho ruido.

herms eres tú?-

Si Mónica soy yo, y tu que no tenias trabajo?-

Se suponía, pero le dieron el reporte a otra, y a ti como te fue en la entrevista?-

H-o-r-r-i-b-l-e- le deletreo pausadamente Hermione

¿Qué es lo tan terrible que te paso?-y una chica de estatura media, delgada y trigueña se le acerco con un plato de sopa en la mano. Ella era Mónica, su mejor amiga o mas bien dicho su única amiga, ya que después de el incidente con Ron hace 6 años atrás, se alejo del mundo mágico o trataba de evitarlo (Mónica era bruja no muggle)

por favor Moni ahora no tengo ánimos para acerté un reporte completo de lo que paso¿ok?-

OK, pero después me cuentas ¿vale?-

Vale –y se fue dando zancadas hacia su habitación, cerro la puerta y se dejo caer lentamente detrás de ella, por su cara recorrian lagrimas amargas, afuera en la calle se escuchaba una canción de aquel restaurant de comida latina (¡viva Latinoamérica!)

**_Hoy antes del final_**

_**Quiero intoxicarme en vos**_

_**Arranca corazones **_

**_Más dame un poco mas_**

_**Quiero intoxicarme en vos **_

_**Arranca corazones **_

_**Dame tu droga…**_

Entendía perfectamente el español, ya que después del incidente se fue a vivir a España, para alejarse lo mas posible de Ron y de todos, quería pensar, meditar todo lo que paso, sin siquiera saber porque Ron la trato como la trato…

Las emociones se le arremolinaban en el corazón y en la mente .

Las casualidades no existen, las cosas pasan por algo, la razón es mas fuerte que el corazón…

Prendió la TV y busco algo para matar el tiempo, películas llenas de desgracias amorosas, programas chismosos llenos de parejas peleando, monitos animados bazuqueándose, videos musicales con letras de amor… asqueada apago la TV, se saco la ropa, se metió al baño y se dio una ducha bien helada…

Cansado tiro los papeles al suelo, cerró los ojos y pensó en lo extraño que fue aquel día caótico: primero su madre lo llama contándole que Ginny estaba embarazada de Harry, segundo le subieron los impuestos y para rematar el día Hermione que se aparece de nuevo por su vida, removiendo todo sentimiento de felicidad y dejando una sensación de rabia y de odio en ese día, que precisamente no era el mejor.

Se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a irse a su departamento, le dejo las instrucciones a el guardia y salio hacia el oscuro callejón, el aire frió de la ''Gran Manzana''le llego de lleno en la cara y le inundo los pulmones de aire fresco.

Saco las llaves de sus bolsillos, abrió la puerta del conductor de un auto deportivo de color negro descapotable, último modelo, fruto de todos los años de trabajo arduo y duro, en menos palabras era un Porche (¬¬), se subió, prendió el motor y se puso en marcha hacia su apartamento. En la radio tocaban una canción de coldplay:

_**Lights go out and I can't be saved las luces se desvanecen y yo no puedo ser salvado  
Tides that I tried to swim against las mareas con las que yo intente nadar en contra  
Brought me down upon my knees me abatieron sobre mis rodillas  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead Oh yo imploro, yo imploro y suplico... cantando**_

_**Singin', come out if things aren't said se revelan secretos  
Shoot an apple off my head disparan una manzana en mi cabeza  
And a, trouble that can't be namedun problema que no podia ser nombrado  
Tigers waitin' to be tamed los tigres esperan ser domados... cantando...**_

_**Youuuuuuu ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh tuuuuuuuu ohhhhhhhh**_

Aquella canción, balada incomprendida pero real y latente en su vida, el sentimiento de hacia... hacia ''ELLA'' se murió el día de su matrimonio y no volvería de su tumba o eso es lo que cree…

FLASH BACK

Una lechuza parda se le acerco rápidamente a él, le desato la carta que traía y emprendio el vuelo velozmente. Leyó el sobre y decía:

**SRTA. HERMIONE J. GRANGER**

**CENTRO DE LONDRES**

**RTE.**

**SR. VIKTOR KRUM**

''¡Viktor Krum¡Que hace ese cretino escribiéndole a MI Hermione!'' penso Ron con furia contenida.

La curiosidad mato al gato, dicen por ahí, abrió el sobre minuciosamente,desplegó la carta y se puso a leer lo siguiente:

''Amor Mío:

Hermione, querida, eres la mejor en todo , tú sabes a lo que me refiero, eh picarona… Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, de verdad, sin mentirte….

Ojala que le cuentes rápido a el pobretón de tu novio que estamos juntos, que nos amamos y que nunca nos vamos a separa mas…

Te espero donde siempre…

Un beso donde tu quieras.

Quien te ama mas que a nada ni a nadie…

Viktor Krum. ''

Ron no sabia que hacer, quería matar a la primera persona que se le acercara o suicidarse a si mismo: Hermione lo había engañado duro y parejo y esa no se la perdonaba nunca. Quedaban 2 horas para su matrimonio y lo único en que penso e sir a beber unas buenas copas de wisky de fuego para ahogar la pena en un buen vaso de licor…

FIN FLASH BACK

Se seco dignamente unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos azul cielo y se juro a si mismo que haría pagar a Hermione día a día la tortura que le hizo pasar todos estos años de sufrimiento y amargura permanente...

''Hermione Granger pagaras cada uno de los sufrimientos y odios que haces o me hiciste pasar, te lo juro, por que como me llamo Ron Weasley…''

En ese mismo momento otra persona pensaba algo similar:

''Maldito seas Ronald Weasley, voy a terminar por hundirte como sea, pero lo que me hiciste me la pagas y con intereses incluidos…''

La guerra de los sexos a comenzado…

eh! el tercer cap. porfin, me costo tanto, snif , snif ;;

ojala les guste... lo hice con todo mi corazon y me creatividad (nunka tanto, pero igual)

dejen reviews, es re bakan tener el paoyo de los lectores, me motivan a escribir mas y mejor

gracias a todos los que me han dado su opinion¡GRACIAS! XDD

el cuarto cap. lo voy a tratar de hacer lo antes posible, pero estoy tapada hasta el cuello de preubas y tareas...

xauuuuu ojala les alla gustado...

palomys 29


	4. ¿y el tiempo donde quedo?

Es lo que hay…

Capitulo 4:

'' ¿y el tiempo donde quedo?''

Suena el despertador a la misma hora de siempre: 09:00 de la mañana. El se dirige al baño para darse una buena ducha y despertarse bien de una vez por todas. Se remojo la cara varias veces y se miro al espejo, unos ojos azules le devolvían la mirada llenos de un vigor renovado. Se metió a la ducha tibia, se bañó rápidamente y salió del baño a vestirse. Buscó algo rápido para ponerse, tomó desayuno apuradamente y salió hacia fuera del apartamento. El aire matutino típico de la gran ciudad le renovó el ánimo, un poco decaído hasta ese entonces. Se subió al auto, prendió el motor y partió hacia el periódico.

El celular comenzó a sonarle, contestó:

Alo?-

¿Ron?-

si con el? Quien habla?-

uf! Que mala memoria mi amor…-

Catherine?-

claro que no! Soy Francoise!- Francoise era una muchacha que conoció ''por ahi''. Era muy bella, rubia, ojos verdes y delgada.

Ah! Francoise! Querida como estas?- Ron por lo general cambiaba de novia TODAS las semanas.

mmm…yo excelente y tu, no te oyes muy bien?-

no, nada que ver, yo estoy de lo mejor…- mintiendo y seduciendo a las mujeres era todo un experto…

aaa! Yo te llamaba para ver si… nos podíamos ver en algún lado uno de estos días?-

claro, pero yo te llamo, ok?- la frase '' yo te llamo'' es infalible para él, por lo general todas quedaban esperando a que el llamara, pero nunca lo9 hacia.

ok! Entonces, chauu! Un beso!-

para ti también dulzura!-

muak!- y cortó.

Rodó los ojos en señal de disgusto. Paró el auto, había luz roja en el semáforo, esperó a que cambiara y partió rápido.

Estaciono el auto cerca del callejón, se bajó dando un portazo, comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el final del callejón, atravesó la cortina helada invisible y se encontró frente a frente con una de las personas que menos quería ver:

Señor Weasley, lo estaba buscando, necesito su opinión acerca de el reportaje de las abejas reinas gigantes…

Era Hermione.

Se veía…

¿Preciosa? No, claro que no, se veía normal, común y corriente, llevaba un pantalón hasta la cadera y un chaleco simple de color lila. Su pelo caía con gracia en sus hombros, liso y sedoso, no enmarañado como cuando era cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

Estee… si claro, páseme el reportaje, y yo lo corrijo…- le dijo vagamente Ron.

lo tengo aquí.- y le entrego un pergamino extenso, pero sobrio.

ya pues que espera para volver a su trabajo.-

Si ''Señor''- le dijo en tono de burla Hermione.

Llevaba 3 semanas trabajando en el periódico, y cada día la relación entre ella y Ron era peor. Un día casi le quiebra un florero en la cabeza por haberle dicho que el informe que había hecho de los osos de peluches con vida propia y diabólicos no servia para nada (¡pero si asi los padres estan prevenidos! Le dijo una histerica Hermione a un alterado Ron)

El tema extra- personal no se trataba entre ellos dos, rara vez se decian algo amable, ni siquiera un ''gracias'' por algo. Ninguno de los dos aflojaria un pie atrás para terminar con la fría barrera que hay entre ellos, ellos lo que quieren es venganza.

Ese día era el de la reunión de editores en el periodico, otra vez Hermione tendria que soportar ver la cara de Ron, pero¿le desagradaba del todo? Claro que si, pero sus ojos hermosos, su sonrisa… ''¡HERMIONE GRANGER, QUE TE PASA¿ES WEASLEY UN ESTUPIDO CRETINO¡ NO SEAS PATETICA!'' pensó para sus adentros. Todos estaban reunidos e un poco incomodos, se veía que no le gustaban las reuniones a nadie.

bueno como ya saben, la señorita Granger, se incorporo hace 3 semanas a nuestro periodico…- lo decía como con un desagrado en la voz.

y ha sido un buen aporte- se aclro la voz- en otro tema, voy a reasignar las editoriales.

McNeef columnas de actualidad.

Clo, tu aste cargo de lo desagradable.

Gausho portada.

Nancy tu la publicidad…-

y Granger columna principal.

¿Qué?- eso era injusto, como le ponian la columna principal, siendo que resien llevaba 3 semanas en el periodico.

¿perdón¿algún problema?- todo estaba resultando como el creía.

No, ningun problema- suspiro prolongadamente y miró con disgusto a Ron.

entonces si no hay problemas, quiero esos reportes mañana a primera hora¿entendido?-

Si jefe-

Ok pueden retirarse- rapidamente empezarona salir de la sala de reuniones, pero Ron retubo un momento a Hermione.

Señorita Granger, ya revise el informe, y esta bien-

Este… gracias- Hermione se sonrojo levemente.Ron tenía un duelo interno ¿lo hacia o no lo hacía? Si, tenia que hacerlo tenía que llevar a cabo su venganza.

Hermione…yo- ella fruncio el entrecejo, nunca la llamaba Hermione, siempre le decía señorita Granger.

Si- le preguntó.

¿quieres salir conmigo esta noche? Es que no daba credito a lo que oia. Lo pensó... ¿y porque no? la venganza está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Claro no veo porque no aceptar- le responido sinicamente.

Entonces en mi casa a las 9 estoy aya- y salió de la habitación con paso lento.

porfin su plan de venganza estaba empezando...

wuajajajajaja... que soy mala... los dejo con la curiosidad...

gracias a todos los que me mandan reviews... sigan asi...

le sprometo un nuevo capitulo mucho mas bueno...y mejor...XD

PaLoMiA me cambie de nombre...


	5. endless summer

Es Lo Que Hay…

By Palomys29

Capitulo 5: "endless summer"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**We laughed, we cried  
And all the while we felt so alive  
It was you and me  
You grabbed my hand and made me see**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

El resto del día que le quedaba trató de hacer la columna: _"la civilización del siglo 21…"_ tenia el puro titulo y nada más, es que no tenia cabeza para pensar en eso, le quedaban exactamente 4 horas para su "cita son el "jefecito".

Decidió que tenía que irse a su casa a prepararse para el magno evento.

Guardó todas sus cosas y salió a fuera.

Pensó en ir a su casa, pero mejor fue a comprar algo, no se, no podía llegar con las manos vacías, tenia que dar "una buena impresión"

Fue al supermercado a ver que podía llevar, mejor no, mejor era pasar por desagradable altiro (n/a: esta niñita…)

Esperó el metro que llegaba a su casa, se subió, llegó a el departamento, subió el ascensor y abrió la puerta:

.-Mónica¿estas ahí?- nadie respondió, bueno, mejor así, saldría en…(miró su reloj)…¡25 minutos! Tanto que se habia demorado. Fue a su habitación, se puso lo mas provocativo que encontró , se maquillo levemente y salió hecha una bala hacia la casa del "jefe"…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.- La venganza tiene sabor a chocolateeee!...- cantaba una animado Ron. Estaba "desordenando" su departamento, ese era un punto a favor de él : Hermione odia el desorden. No se había arreglado para nada…estaba con la misma ropa del trabajo.

No le importaba que pudiera pasar, lo ideal sería que Hermione saliera de su vida esa misma noche, como lo hizo hace 6 años atrás…desde que decidió irse con Krum…

Desde que le entregó su corazón…y jamás se lo devolvió…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_What it could feel like  
And what it might be like  
You wrote my name in the sand_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…ya empezaba a entrar a poner nerviosa, el taxi que pidió no llegaba nunca… no se ve bien en una mujer llegar tarde…aunque dejarse esperar es simplemente magnifico…pero nada le quitaba el nerviosismo… no sabia porque estaba nerviosa…si solo era un simple encuentro de "jefe y empleada"…(n/a: eso es lo que creen…muajajaja…soy sadica…¬¬)

Un bosinazo sonó afuera del departamento, era el taxi que la venía a buscar, bajó a toda maquina las escaleras, abrió la puerta y se metió adentro:

.- A Park Avenue por favor- le dijo a el conductor.

.- como usted diga señora –

.- Señorita-

.- bueno disculpe, es que siendo tan hermosa dudaba que alguien no le haya propuesto matrimonio- sin querer el conductor puso el dedo en la yaga.

.- em…si- y dejó de hablar. Le pareció mas entretenido mirar los enormes rascacielos que cubrian todo New York. El cielo estaba estrellado y despejado, sin ninguna nube en el cielo azul….

**Flash back**

.- Roonie, dime… ¿me amas?- preguntó una muchacha de pelo alborotado a un muchacho pelirrojo.

.- ¿Cómo no te voy a amar? Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido- le decía esto mientras caminaban por una playa viendo la hermosa puesta de sol- Eres mi sol y mi aire.

-tu también- y sellaron sus labios en un calido beso.

**Fin Flash Back**

.- listo señorita llegamos – le avisó el taxista, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

.- gracias- le extendió el dinero y salió del auto.

La fresca noche la hizo entrar altiro a el gran departamento.

Sus pasos resonaron en todo el edificio, apretó el botón para subir por el ascensor.

Espero nerviosa a que el bendito ascensor llegara.

"¡al fin llegó!" pensó Hermione ansiosa…"¡ansiosa Yo, POR FAVOR!"

Apretó el botón del número trece…un piso bastante elevado pensó hermione.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a un enorme departamento, amoblado completamente, eso si muy desordenado, ese era el departamento de Ron.

**_In this endless summer  
We will be together  
And i dont want this feeling to ever end  
Looking back in november  
Feel the sun and remember  
That when our time has finally come to pass_**

.- oh! Hermione llegaste!- le dijo con falsa sorpresa Ron. La miró de pies a cabeza, y no pudo reprimir que se le abriera la boca ensimismado. Ella rió para sus adentros con superioridad. Llevaba un vestido que se ataba al cuello de color celeste cielo, con unas sandalias de taco levemente alto, tenía pequeños crespos en las puntas del pelo, solo la había visto tan hermosa el día de la boda que nuca se pudo realizar por una razón totalmente estupida.

.-esteee…pasa, pasa- y la hizo pasar a la sala.

.-lindo tu departamento- le dijo Hermione tratando de decir algo.

.- me costo 4 años comprarlo- lo dijo así como:" puedo llegar a ser grande sin ti". Ella percibió el mensaje.

.-Ron¿algo huele a quemado?-

.-¡LA LASAGNA!- gritó Ron.

Hermione no pudo evitar una carcajada. Ron la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

.-¿de que te ríes?-

.-es que nunca te había visto cocinar algo-

.-mas vale tarde que nunca-

Ron fue a sacar la "comida" del horno, claro, ya no se podía comer de ningún modo.

_**Somethings last  
Somethings always last**_

_**Save goodbye  
Keep it frozen in december  
I need the high  
To get me through the ever after**_

Ron llamó para pedir una pizza, Hermione solo se limitaba a sonreír, eso hacía Sonrojar a Ron.

Los sentimientos guardados tantos años saldrían a flote, la supuesta vengan za se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente, el cariño o el amor que se tuvieron alguna vez se ve venir en el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos tenía claro nada, solo querían probar los labios del otro.

_**In this endless summer  
We will be together  
And i dont want this feeling to ever end  
Looking back in november  
Feel the sun and remember  
That when our time has finally come to pass**_

Muchos recuerdos venían a la mente de cada uno: besos, abrazos, caricias, palabras de aliento, peleas, etc. Sus cabezas era un torbellino de ideas locas.

Sonó el timbre.

.- ¡llegó la pizza!- dijo desesperado Ron.

.- dime Ron ¿te importa la bendita pizza ahora?- Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, su cabeza temía que pudiera hacer cualquier locura, pero su corazón decía lo contrario.

Ron abrió la puerta y le pago al muchacho de la pizza.

.- ¿quieres?- le dijo extendiéndole un pedazo de pizza.

.- no- le respondió secamente

_**Somethings last  
Somethings always last **_

It's not what it feels like  
Its far from what it was like  
When i wrote our name in the sand

Ron comía alegremente, Hermione lo miraba enojada.

Hermione tomó las riendas de la situación.

.- ¿tienes novia?-

.-no-

.-ah- por una parte a ella le alegraba saber eso, y sabia perfectamente porque : el amor volvió a tocar su puerta, pero ahora si, sin vuelta atrás.

.-¿y tu?-

.-no-

.-ah- (n/a: que expresivos…¬¬)

.- Ron ya me tengo que ir – le comunicó fríamente Hermione.

.- y por que?-

.-Es que mi compañera de departamento debe de haber llegado, y se debe estar preocupando por mi-

.- ¿no crees que res lo suficientemente grande para cuidarte solita?- empezaba el comienzo de una discusión.

.- por lo menos se cocinar- se paró rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

**_In this endless summer  
We will be together  
And i dont want this feeling to ever end  
Looking back in november  
Feel the sun and remember  
_****_That when our time has finally come to pass_**

Él la detuvo.

.- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo¿dime quien fue el que rompió esto?-Hermione comenzó a enfurecerse.

.-TU! Tu con tus entupidas sospechas y celos infundados creyendo que yo te había engañado con Krum!-

.- ¿y acaso no lo hiciste?-

.-claro que no! Grandísimo…- no alcanzó a completar la frase. Ron la había tomado de la cintura y la había atraído hacía si. Calló sus palabras con un beso. Un beso lleno de desesperación y ansiedad. Ella no lo detuvo, solo de dejo llevar…

_**Somethings last  
Somethings always last **_

Somethings last  
Somethings always last

We laughed, we cried  
And all the while we felt so alive  
It was you and me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No estaba muerta andaba de parranda…!

Volvi!

Ustedes ya me habian dado por perdida no?

Pero regrese mejor!

Acuerdense dejen reviews! (si llego algún día a los 100 voy a ser muy feliz!)

Esta canción es de Ashlee Simpson y se llama "Endless Summer"

Bueno!

El otro capitulo las cosas se van a poner feas…no feas pero diferentes cosas saldran a la luz...

los dejo con la intriga...

PaLoMiA


	6. Un paso adelante

Es Lo Que Hay…

By PaLoMiA

Capitulo 6: "Un Paso Adelante"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El juego comenzaba a tornarse borroso, los sentimientos salieron a flote en el momento en que el poso sus labios en los de ella, quien se estremeció completa pero no opuso resistencia, sus manos comenzaron a caminar lentamente por su espalda desnuda (n/a: no sean mal pensados! Es solo que andaba con un vestido sin espalda…ok?), ella sentía sus piernas de gelatina, él sonrió ante su debilidad, ella estaba demasiado concentrada en no caerse. Hermione le hacho lentamente los brazos al cuello con dificultad, el seguía con sus manos en la cintura de ella. Ron comenzó a besar su cuello (n/a: échenle la culpa a la canción que escucho! Contigo, My baby de UPA dance!) Ella soltó un leve suspiro y le susurro al odio:

.- esto no esta bien…- le dijo Hermione entrecortadamente.

.-¿entonces que esta bien?- Ron no dejaba de besarla.

.- no…nooo…no se que esta bien…- ella se mantenía extrañamente en pie: estaba sobre los zapatos de Ron.

.- Mírame a los ojos- le pidió el sexy pelirrojo (n/a: jojojo…lo de sexy pelirrojo lo dije yo…). Hermione lo miró extrañada- y dime que no quieres esto- y la besó apasionadamente.

.- no lo se, no me hagas flaquear ahora…por favor…- rogó Hermione ya casi rendida- solo se que esto esta pasando realmente, no es un sueño de mi imaginación…- ahora ella tomó las riendas de la situación. Lo tiró enzima del Gran sillón blanco que había en el salón, comenzó a besarlo con ternura y amor, el se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer, sentía lo mismo que ella, 6 años de deseo contenido…no pasan en vano…él solo se limitó a seguirle aquel juego…. Sin medir consecuencias insospechadas…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, lo primero que vio fue una gran luz que entraba por una ventana enorme, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados y comenzó a sentirse desorientada, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su departamento puso las manos hacia abajo y sintió algo blando y grande (n/a: NO SEAN MAL PENSADOS!) miró hacia abajo y se encontró con el torso desnudo de…

.- ¡RON!- Gritó extrañada. Su cerebro comenzó a procesar todo: Yo, Ron, Cita. Yo, Ron, departamento. Yo, Ron, comida. Yo, Ron, discusión. Yo, Ron, besos. Yo, Ron, sofá. Yo, Ron… (N/a: vaya forma de pensar…¬¬)

.- ¿Qué, que¿ya es hora de comer?- ella lo miró enojada. _"acaso lo único que piensa es en comer…" _- ¡HEY¿QUE HACES ARRIBA DE MI?-gritó nervioso el aludido. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo al igual que sus orejas. Ella saltó de inmediato de arriba de el. Se paró y se cruzo de brazos.

Ron se puso mucho más rojo que antes.

.- ¿Qué paso?- le preguntó enojada ella.

.- tu debes saber más que yo, o sino mírate- y le señaló su cuerpo.

Ella miró hacia abajo. Lo primero que atino a hacer fue esconderse detrás de una silla. La escena era cómica.

.- ¿me …me viste?- su voz sonaba avergonzada.

.- solo lo mismo que tú- ella suspiró aliviada, pero luego se enojó aún más dándose cuenta de que si la había visto.

.- ¿podrías hacerme el favor de taparte?- le comunicó indignada la castaña.

.- no tendría porque, este es mi departamento- le desafío él. Se paró del sillón y fue hacía la cocina.

Ella salió detrás de él olvidándose de su desnudez.

Lo miró desde el marco de la puerta profundamente enojada, él ya se había sentado en la mesa a engullir un pan con mantequilla de maní (N/a: típico de los gringos…es asquerosa esa cosa!)

Silenciosamente ella se puso detrás de el.

.- ¿me podrías decir?...¡como comes tranquilamente en una situación como esta!- le gritó hermione.

Él saltó en un acto reflejo. Se dio vuelta y la miró molesto.

.- lo hecho, hecho está- y se dio vuelta nuevamente a seguir comiendo

.- "lo hecho, hecho está"- le imitó irónicamente la castaña.

.-¡no me imites!- le gritó Ron.

.- entonces mírame cuando te habló!-

.- ¿Qué quieres que mire? Tus ojos o tus…- ella abrió extremadamente los ojos.

.- mira lo que quieras, solo óyeme- sus mejillas estaban del color del cabello de Ron.

.- dime…soy todo oídos…-

.-¿Hicimos lo que yo creo que hicimos si o no?-

.- ¿Qué cosa hicimos?- dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno.

.- no te hagas…porque sabes muy bien lo que hicimos-

.- si y que?- le soltó de un de repente Ron. Ella se dejó caer en la silla de al lado.

.- ¡Dios que hice!- exclamo dándose golpes contra el borde de la mesa.

.- no es tann grave- comunico el pelirrojo.

.-¡claro que lo es ¡ la situación me da igual, hicimos lo que hicimos y todo eso- dijo todo eso atropelladamente- pero…

.-¿pero que?- interrogó Ron.

.- pero- suspiró- las consecuencias pueden ser terribles- lo dijo como sentencia de muerte.

.- sigo sin entender – Hermione quería pegarle un tiro en la cien para que entendiera.

.- que puede que…- no se atrevía a decirlo.

.-¿QUE PUES!- le preguntó ya arto Ron.

.- ¡QUE ESTE EMBARAZADA IDIOTA!- le soltó de una vez Hermione.

.- ¿embarazada- preguntó tragando saliva.

.- si, si! Voy a tener posiblemente un hijo, lo peor no es el hijo…es que tu eres el padre OBVIAMENTE- señaló su abdomen- aquí se "estaría" formando mi hijo y tu hijo, Ron- En su mente (la de Hermione) pasaban miles de cosas: _"¡Un Hijo¡¿y voy ser madre soltera!" ._

Su corazón quería a ese hijo psicológico que había creado su mente y su vientre sentí cosas raras (n/a: que despierta está niña…tan rápido que se de cuenta de las cosas…no por nada era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts…Ôó)

Ron por otro lado procesaba la información a mil por hora: "voy a ser padre, padre de el hijo de Hermione, voy a ser padre¿Cómo les diré a mamá y a papá que vana ser abuelos¿Cómo le digo al mundo que mi bebe es de la mujer con quien no me case 6 años y que sigo amando¿Cómo voy a hacer para criar un niño? No me siento bien…" y corrió rápidamente hacia el baño.

Hermione lo miró con cara de "¿y que le pasa a este?" y obligadamente fue hacia el baño a ver que pasaba.

Le gritó desde afuera:

.- ¿estas bien?- preguntó.

.- No…- y volvió a vomitar.

.-vamos sal de ahí- y comenzó a girar la perilla de la puerta.

Ron comenzó a lavarse la boca rápidamente y se enrolló una toalla al cuerpo desnudo. Hermione entró con una camisa de él que le quedaba hasta la mitad el muslo.

Ella le puso una mano en el hombro.

.-espera una semana, todavía no se si estoy embarazada, puede que no- le dijo tratando de sonar lo mas sincera posible, aunque sabía que no era sierto. El se giró para verla.

.- se que no dices las cosas por decirlas, se que puede ser verdad- le pusó una mano sobre el estomago plano- y que ahí puede que sí este mi hijo-

Hermione sentía unas ganas tremendas de llorar y de aferrarse a el para siempre, pero no debía. Primero tenía que saber si era cierto lo del bebe.

Miró su reloj de pulsera.

.- ¡Las 09:30¡Hay Dios que llegamos atrasados!- exclamo preocupada Hermione.

.- se te olvida que soy el jefe.- le dijo pícaro Ron-

.-epa, Epa…se vería sospechosamente extraño que yo llegue junto contigo al periódico- le advirtió Hermione.

.-¿acaso no sabes que puedes aparecerte allá? – se burlo Ron.

.-claro que si…pero no se me había ocurrido- le cargaba equivocarse en frente de Ron.

.- vístete y nos vamos, ósea me voy para el periódico-

.-¿y porque tu y yo no?-

.-porque tu te vas al medimago a hacerte el examen d embarazo- le dijo preocupado Ron.

.-¡ya voy¡Ya Voy!- y salió del baño.

.- mi vida va a cambiar desde ahora, pero es lo que hay, tendré que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos ahora ya- dijo Ron para si mismo.

"**_no es que quiera estar embarazada, pero no estaría mal tener uno, ya me estoy haciendo vieja para tener uno, tengo 28 años y ya es hora de hacerme mujer y hacerme cargo de una vida que no sea la mía"_** pensó todo esto haciendo desaparecer toda la ropa tirada por el salón. La hizo desaparecer y salió del departamento sin antes dejarle una nota en la mesa del teléfono a Ron.

.-¿Hermione?- Gritó Ron saliendo de su habitación con el pelo mojado.

Encontró la nota arriba de la mesa la tomó y la leyó:

"_**Ron:**_

_**Ya me fui a hacerme el examen. Nos vemos en el periódico en 2 horas mas.**_

_**No hagas nada ni digas nada a nadie hasta que estemos seguros de que sto sea verdad, te dije que es solo una certeza mía, y como toda persona me puedo equivocar…sobre todo si es con un tema como este…**_

_**Te quiere…**_

_**Hermione"**_

Frunció el entrecejo: "te quiere"

Una extraña sonrisa, mezcla de triunfo y felicidad de posó en su rostro llenó de esperanza e ilusión.

Un pequeño ser también estaba sonriendo dentro de una persona dudosa a unos 5 pisos más abajo…saliendo a la tibia mañana…

Continuara…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volví! Aquí estoy de nuevo con este fic!

Ya queda poquito para el final…en unos días más subiré el 7 Cáp.…el 8 esta en proceso…

Gracias a todos por los reviews! Y sigan mandando más!

Mención gratificante: gracias rosely! Me has tirado para arriba apoyando mis fics! Tu tienes la exclusiva de _"Harry Potter y La Cicatriz De La Muerte" _ojalas te guste!

Bss a todos!

Aioz!

PaLoMiA


	7. es verdad, ¿ella o el?

**Capitulo 7: " Es verdad¿ella o él?"**

_Una Semana Después_

.- Mónica ¿a llegado algún sobre?- preguntó Hermione desde el baño. La verdad es que no se sentía muy bien , para nada bien. Desde la mañana que se sentía mareada, con sueño y con ganas de vomitar. Se repetia a si misma que era psicológico que era porque creía estar embarazada. Creía que en su interior albergaba un ser de Ron.

.-No¿Por qué?- le gritó Mónica.

.-por nada…- y se interrumpió para seguir vomitando.

.-¿estas bien amiga?-estaba preocupadísima desde la mañana- Hermione tengo que salir ¿te puedes quedar sola?-

.-si, ve, ve, voy a estar bien- dijo sinceramente.

.-me llevo las llaves, ya es hora para que le haga una copia, me voy, cuidate- y salió del departamento.

Hermione salió del baño para ir a hacer una llamada. Tomó el telefono y marcó. Alguien le contestó:

.-¿Aló?- Preguntó una voz de hombre.

.-Ron?-

.-Hermione?.-

.-Si, soy yo-

.-¿te pasó algo?- preguntó preocupado.

.-no nada, solo no me siento muy bien…- no pudo terminar de decir nada cuando el teléfono se le resbaló de las manos y cayó desmayada al suelo.

.-¿Hermione¿Hermione¡HERMIONE!- cortó, agarro su celular y apareció en la casa de ella.

La encontró tirada en el piso junto al teléfono. Se veía pálida y ojerosa. La llevó hacia su pieza. Alguien tocó el timbre. A regañadientes fue a ver quien era.

-Si?- pregunto Ron. Un Hombre Estaba parado en la puerta.

.-carta para la Srta. Granger- le extendió la carta y con un Plin1 desapareció.

Leyó lo que decía el sobre:

_Srta. Hermione Jane Granger_

_Calle Madisson nº 66_

_New York._

Miró atrás para ver de donde provenía:

_Medimago: Freddy Christoff Hoppman._

Supo que era la carta de la prueba de embarazo.

Llegó corriendo a la habitación de Hermione para ver si se había despertado. Seguía igual que como la dejo. Quería abrir ya el sobre, para terminar con la agonía de no saber la verdad. Pero esperaría a que despertara…

_Una Hora Después…_

Abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados. Una persona estaba al lado de ella. Era Ron y tenía algo en la mano.

.-hola, despertaste-le dijo Ron alegre

.- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- su única fijación era el sobre- ¿son los resultados, verdad?-

.-Si…- dijo ansioso Ron.

.- ¿los vas a leer tu o yo?-

.-Yo- dijo seguro Ron. Abrió el sobre cuidadosamente. Sacó el papel y comenzó a leer:

"_Srta. Hermione Jane Granger:_

_Hechos ya los exámenes necesarios, se ha llegado a la conclusión d eque usted está en un estado de strees severo, y deberá mantener reposo absoluto dad su condición de 1 semana de embarazo._

_Enhorabuena!_

_Medimago: Freddy Christoff Hoppman"_

Terminó de una vez Ron.

O sea que dentro de 9 meses sería padre de un niño o de una niña.

Tendría que asumir que su vida de casanova ya no hiba mas.

Que tendría que preponerle matrimonio a la persona que tenía en frente, para formar la familia de sus sueños.

.-estee… vemos a ser Padres ¿no?- dijo con voz miedosa Ron.

.- así se ve.- dijo Hermione viendo como el mundo se le venía ensima.

Llevaba dentro de sí una criatura que iria creciendo día a día.

Ron era el padre de su hijo.

Era madre soltera. ya que no creía que Ron le propusiera matrimonio nuevamente.

.- yo me voy a hacer cargo del bebe.- dijo sinceramente Ron.

.- de so no me cabe duda-

.- respecto a nosotros…-

.-Ron, eso lo dirá el tiempo, ahora solo importa el bebe- se hiba a parar pero de mareo inmediatamente. Ron la tomó de la cintura para evitar que cayera. Sus bocas estaban a 1 centímetro de distancia. Las hormonas de Hermione le pedían a gritos ese beso y lo que hizo fue solo a cortar la distancia. El beso fue ternura infinita. Fue largó como si durara años. Ron se separo y le dijó:

.-el tiempo dira- la dejo en la cama- me voy se me hace tarde y tu te quedas aquí y no te mueves- y desapareció.

Hermione comenzó a llorar, pero no de pena si no de alegría.

Tres Meses Después.

.- Karina, me traes una caja de bombones por favor?- le pidió a su asitente personal.

.-ya va, Srta. Granger- y delante de sus narices aparecieron los benditos chocolates.

.-gracias, te pasaste- sonrió al ver la gran caja de muchos chocolates distintos.

.-auch!- exclamó ella. El bebe la había pateado en señal de "hey son para comerlos, no para esperar a que se derritan" ella solo obdecio gustosa.

Ya había subido más o menos 4 kilos en 1 mes que habían venido los antojos.

Llamaba a Ron para que le trajera los chocolates a departamento, aqunue fueran las 5 de la mañana. Ella de excusa le decía: "hazlo por tu hijo" y el a regañadientes iba a dejarle los chocolates.

No eran el único antojo raro que tanía, otro no era de comida, si no de música…

FLASH BACK

.-que quieres que?- le preguntó incrédulo un día cuando salieron de la reunión de editores.

.-quiero ir a una fiesta de música electronica por?-

.-es que no puedes estas loca?-

.-loca porque?-

.-porque no puedes hacer esfuerzos-

.-estaré embarazada pero no muerte!- le susurro Hermione.

.- ¡esta bien¡Tu ganas!-

.-el que quiere ir es el, aunque yo también…-dijo señalando la pequeña panza.

.-entendido…-

Al final se salió con la suya, salieron y se las bailo todas y con todos…Ron solo la miraba celoso…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

En ese instante Ron entraba en su oficina con cara de pocos amigos.

.-señorita hormonas agame el favor de dejar de comer o sino se va a poner como una vaca- le advirtió Ron en tono de Broma.

.-¿me dijiste Gorda?- dijo Hermione haciéndose la ofendida.

-claro que no- suspiró- te venía a ver para conversar un rato.

.-¿dem Kuem? –preguntó con la boca llena de chocolate.

.-esos no son modales- le dijo haciendosa el ofendido.

.-mira quien habla-

.-bueno te venía a ver porque quería que vieramos como le vamos a poner al bebe-

.-¿no crees que es muy pronto?- dijo extrañada Hermione.

.-si, pero no es mala idea…- la miró a los ojos- ¿Cómo quieres que se llame?-

.- a ver…- la pensó Hermione- si es ella quiero que se llame Ariadna Elizabeth Weasley- Granger y si es niño: Maximo Daniel Weasley- Granger y tu?- sus ojos le brillaban de una manera linda.

.-si es niño Nicolas Paul Weasley- Granger y si es niñita Helen Carol Weasley Granger- a el tambien sus ojos le brillaban de una manera peligrosamente linda.

.- no se porque tengo la sensación de que son…- Hermione Cayó.

.-¿2?- preguntó Ron- no puede ser…

.- si puede- Hermione se paró- en tu familia hay gemelos…obviamente existe la posibilidad de que sean gemelos o mellizos…ahora entiendo porque me patea tanto…porque son 2-

.-¿puedo sentir como patean?- preguntó temeroso Ron.

.-claro tonto- pusó su mano en su abdomesn ya abultado. Un pequeño pie pateo dentro. Ron ya tenía los ojos bañados en lagrimas.

.-¡hay por favor no seas cursi- rió Hermione.

.- tu los llevas dentro, yo no-

.-no es facil y peor va a ser el parto, eso del "puja, puja" ya me puso nerviosa.

.-yo me voy, ire a consultar una cita para ver que son y cuantos son-

.-anda, yo te espero-

.-bueno voy- besó a Hermione en la barriga y en la frente y salió.

Hermione miró la puerta nostalgica después que se cerró.

El bebe o los bebes la patearon nuevamente.

.-hey!- y comenzó a reir. Se sentó a y se concentro en la nueva columna que estaba haciendo.

Los pequeños bebes jugueteaban dentró de su madre…sus padres se llevarían una sorpresa cuando sepan que son ella y él…

Continuara…

Ehhh! Volvi!

Gracias a todas por sus reviews…

**Biank Radcliffe: hola niña! Jejeje ya tranquila…que aquí en este capitulo esta tu respuesta! Ya me quedan tres caps para terminar buenops sigue leyendo! Después me das tu correo para que hablemos yap?**

**Cervatillo: holas! Oyep he tratado de encontarte en el msn…pro nunca estas…Rosely me dijo que era porque el compu tuyo estaba malo…buenops después nos veremos! Ojalas este cap te guste!**

**Rosely: Amiga! Jeje aquí ta el cap nuevo! Después avanzare con el fic nuevo…tengo que hacer mas ideas! Ojala este cap. Te guste!**

**Mara: que bueno que te aya gustado este humilde fic! Aquí esta la respuesta a lo que quisiste! Sigue leyendo! Gracias por el R&R!**

**Buenops como siempre pido los respectivos Reviews que me encantan!**

**En el proximo capitulo de "es lo que hay":**

**.-¡que no Hermione¿acaso quieres mas bebes?-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**.-Ron…te quiero- dijo sin pensar Hermione.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**.-Ron¿quiere scasarte conmigo?- preguntó de un de repente Hermione.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**.-¡VEN¡A YA YAI!- gritó ella.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eso y mucho mas en "es lo que hay" (paresco promocionadora de Televisión XD)**

**Buenops sigan leyendo y dejen reviews!**

**Ciao!**

**PaLoMiA**


	8. X&Y

Capitulo 8: "X&Y"

Entraba ya en su cuarto mes de embarazo.

Se la pasaba excelente, acentuando los tipicos mareos, nauseas y desmayos que tenía, se lo ponia una sonrisa en la cara cada vez que pensaba en la cara de Ron la primera vez que se mareo, el pobre estaba todo preocupado.

El se había portado con ella como el padre ideal, le sacaba una sonrisa cada vez que le hablaba a su barriga y ponia su oreja en ella.

Bueno…al bebe…bueno a los bebes…

**Trying hard to speak **

**And fighting with my weak hand **

**Driven to distraction **

**So part of the plan**

FLASH BACK

_.-Sra. Weasley…- dijo el medimago._

_.-Señorita Granger-corrigio molesta Hermione. Ron estaba a su lado con cara de "no me meto"_

_.-en fin…usted esta esperando…mellizos-_

_.-¡mellizos!- dijo ron escasamente, porque se había desmallado. Hermioe suspiró molesta._

_Así que no era 1, si no que eran 2, simplemente perfecto…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ellos crecían rápidamente, cada vez se movían mas y mas.

En la oficina nadie decía nada, ya todos estaban enterados del estado de Hermione, ron solo se limitó a decir que no la molestaran, porque osino la pagarían caro. (N/A: así me gusta…con autoridad, el jefe manda!)

Los romances de ron se habían esfumado, o sea el las había esfumado, pero todos los días tenía una llamada perdida en el blackberry azul que tenía de alguna mujer. Hermione le revisaba completo el celular, y se molestaba cuando encontraba algún mensaje "sospechoso" ella pescaba la caja de bombones y lo pisoteaba completa. Llamaba a Ron enojada y lo mandaba a comprar uno de los mas exóticos chocolates que existieran; como esa vez que lo hizo ir a suiza en trasladador porque ella quería chocolate Suizo Suizo, el legal, no el toblerone como le trajo en un principio, y ahí el pobre ron buscando los chocolates, y Hermione que gozaba como loca haciéndolo sufrir…

**Intentando con fuerza hablar **

**Y luchando mi mano débil **

**Conduciendo distraído **

**Tan parte del plan**

La relación de ellos… iba bien que digamos…ella siempre trataba de robarle un beso y algo más… pero el temía hacerle daño a los bebes, y ahí la ira de Hermione subia mucho mas. Ella le decía que no pasaba nada, lo convencia a ratos, pero el seguía con la negativa…

.-¡que no Hermione te dije¡acaso quieres mas bebes- respondió arto, pero con la voz extrañamente "exaltada".

.-no seas tonto…a ellos no les pasara nada… yo solo quiero cariño- dijo haciendole un puchero y acercandose peligrosamente. Ron retrocedió batallando con su cabeza y su corazon. (la mente aparece en escena)

Escena 1, Acto 1º.

M: mente R: Ron

M: que esperas grandisimo tonto!

R: le puedo hacer daño a los bebes!

M: escusa barata…¿quieres si o no?

R: si! Que diga no!

M: si quiere, si quiere!

R: a ya callate!

M: ok…¿vas o no vas?

R: esta bien! Voy!

.-¡esta bien!- gritó.

.-seguro?- preguntó ilusionada (N/A: hormonas…)

.-si, si-

.-ron…te quiero- dijo sin pensar Hermione. Se sonrojó extremadamente.

.-de verdad?- preguntó incredulo.

.-si…- y lo besó. Al principio el beso fue timido…pero después se fue tornando apasionado. Ron la llevo en brazos a Hermione a penas (N/A: había subido 7 kilos!) ella reía timidamente…abrió la puerta de su habitación de una patada y cerró la puerta tras de si. (N/A: solo una expresión…mitsh!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**When something is broken **

**And you try to fix it **

**Trying to repair it **

**Any way you can**

Miraba su enorme barriga con cara de ilusión, pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas…Ron yacía a su lado durmiendo pesadamente…abrazado a ella.

Se habían dicho "te amo" miles de veces... por eso Hermione lloraba como magdalena, porque se dio cuenta de que ella nunca dejo de amarlo, esa tonta carta de hace 6 años fue un truco de separación de el maldito de Krum, que todo fue una estupida mentira… (N/A: ella sabía de la existencia de la carta…)

Ron comenzaba a abrir los ojos, esos preciosos ojos color cielo y su sonrisa de niño apareció en sus labios…

**Me zambullo profundo al final**

**te haces mi mejor amigo**

**quiero amarte pero no sé si puedo**

.-hey! Estabas despierta…-

.-si- no pudo evitar seguir llorando.

.-¿Qué te pasa, princesa? Te hice daño? Yo sabía que no…-

.-¡no ron! Es solo que estaba pensando…-

.- en que?- pregutnó asustado.

.-en como pude sobrevivir estos 6 años sin ti…- sollozaba incontrolablemente.

.-ya, ya- la consoló- yo tampoco se como vivi sin ti todos estos años… pero ahora de verdad tengo una razón concreta para seguir viviendo- y pusó su mano en la mejilla de ella, acariciandola.

.-Ron ¿quieres casarte con migo?- preguntó de un de repente Hermione. El la miró con los ojos como platos.

.-no se que decirte…- respondió atonito .

.-ya se que diras que no…- dijo desilusionada

.-claro que te digo que si! Mi niña hermosa- y la abrazo tiernamente- pero yo te debi haber pedido matrimonio-

.-y que esperas para gacerlo?- estaba radiante.

.-señorita Hermione Jane Granger, usted querría ser la Señora Weasley?- dijo poniendose de rodillas.

.-no se, tendría que pensarlo- y hacía como que la pensaba- claro que si tonto!- y se arrojo a su cuello.

.-Hermione me asfixias!- ella lo soltó inmediatamente.-te estoy bromeando! Te amo-le dijo besandola.

.-yo igual, yo igual…-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mes después…

**I dive in at the deep end **

**You become my best friend **

**I wanna love you but I don't know if I can **

**I know something is broken **

**And i'm trying to fix it **

**Trying to repair it anyway I can **

**Oooohh, oooohh **

**Oooohh, oooohh**

.-Ron, Ron!- llamó Hermione.

.-¿Qué?- preguntó desde el salón. Estaba haciendo la edición apara la mañana siguiente.

.-tengo un serio problema…-

.-¿Qué te pasa?- pregutnó parado desde el umbral de la puerta.

.-ningún pantalón me queda!- dijo como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

.-desde cuando tan superficial?- preguntó burlón.

.-no agas preguntas estupidas –

.-hermione…tienes casí 6 meses de embarazo, como quieres qque te queden esos pantalones la inmenza barriga-

**Me zambullo profundo al final**

**te haces mi mejor amigo**

**quiero amarte pero no sé si puedo **

**Sé que algo esta roto **

**y trato de fijarlo **

**Tratando de repararlo puedo de todos modos **

**Oooohh, oooohh **

**Oooohh, oooohh**

.-a claro…estoy gorda, gracias , Ron-

.-si, pero eres mi barrigona- y la abrazó por detrás.

.-si lo se, pero no tengo que ponerme…-

.-¿eres bruja o que?- agranda los pantalones con magia!- (N/A: estaba callendo…¬¬)

.-tienes razón…ve y sigue haciendo la edición-

.-pero dame un beso?-

.-ok…pero con una condición…si me traes bombones después?-

.-ok!- y la besó. Salió de la habitación riendo.

.-esta Hermione…-dijo divertido- las ocurrencias-

.-te escuche!- gritó ella riendo.

.-ups!-

Mientras ella batallaba con los pantalones, comenzo a botar un liquido rojo…sangre…se sintió mojada y miró al suelo…sangre…

.¡RON!-

.-que te pasa ahora!- gritó molesto.

.-¡VEN¡AYA YAI!- gimió ella. Corrió hacía la habitación y vio a Hermione tirada en el piso echa un charco de sangre.

.-¿QUE PASO?- gritó fuera de si.

.-¡NO LO SE¡ME DUELE!- gimoteo de dolor.

.-vamos a el hospital!- la tomó en brazos y con un "plin!" desapareció…

**You and me are floating on a tidal wave... Together **

**You and me are drifting into outer space... And singing **

**Oooohh, oooohh **

**You and me are floating on a tidal wave... Together **

**You and me are drifting into outer space **

**You and me are floating on a tidal wave... Together **

**You and me are drifting into outer space... And singing **

**Oooohh, oooohh **

**Oooohh, oooohh**

**Tu y yo flotamos sobre una ola gigante ... juntos **

**Tu y yo vamos a la deriva en el espacio exterior ... y cantando**

**Oooohh, oooohh **

**Tu y yo flotamos sobre una ola gigante ... juntos **

**Tu y yo vamos a la deriva en el espacio exterior **

**Tu y yo flotamos sobre una ola gigante ... juntos **

**Tu y yo vamos a la deriva en el espacio exterior ... y cantando**

**Oooohh, oooohh**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Qué abra pasado?**

**¿abra perdido a los bebes?**

**¿se casaran?**

**Todo eso y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo de "es lo que hay" (ya me puse loca…X.x)**

**En fin…dejen R&R!**

**Contestando R&R:**

**Biak Radcliffe: esteee! Gracias por el R&R ninia! Tu sabes que escribes excelente! Y que beuno que te gusten mis fics!**

**Rosely: Amiga! Aquí esta un ragalito para ti! Este cap esta dedicado a ti!**

**Atenea: no me salio tu mail…después me mandas un r&r con el mail…ok? Mejor si tienes una cuenta en veo tu mail…después me dices ok? Que bueno que te aya gustado el fic!**

**Buenops sigan leyendo!**

**Y dejen reviews!**

**PaloMiA**


	9. AVISO!

Iola kauros!

Se preguntaran para que es este aviso… y eso es precisamente lo que les voy a decir ahora…

Miren…los resientes r&r me han hecho recapacitar sobre el final de esta historia… y buena les doy las opciones

que hermione no pierda a los bebes, pero que ella muera.

Que no mueran ni hermione ni los bebes, si no que muera ron.

Que nadie se muera y que sean felices for ever.

Que solo mueran los bebes.

Wenu… se que soy mala dandoles tantas opciones para una solo final….pero es que el capitulo que viene es el crucial para la historia… y quiero que too el mundo este contento con el final…o sino ….ago los dos finales mas votados!

Bueno bueno…manden el reviews con su respuesta rapido! Porque tengo ene proyectos que hacer mas adelante…como por ejemplo "brujas" que va a ser buenisimo…y un one shot de la cancion "harder to breathe" de los maroon 5… y mi primer fic de ccs…. Y por último … mi mejor y mas terrible fic… " harry potter y la cicatriz de la muerte"….

Ahora los invito a que lean mis demas fic , menos el "mira tu" que esta malo y tengo que reeditarlo….wenu se cuidan y mandan el r&R!

PaLoMiA

P.D: Rosely… y cuando lo del fic? Io kiero ese fic pu, amiga! Ia oh…bss cuidate muxooo!

Pau… ojala que te podai conseguir la camara secreta… asi vas a entender toa la historia de HP … ueno visiosa del agua… aioz!

Los Kere A toos!

H.P.A.G.O.F (sigla del caliz en ingles)


	10. Final alternativo 1

**Final Alternativo 1**

Corriía y Corría por los pasillos azules de San Mungo, y solo su mente sabe con cuantas personas chocó…

Tenía las manos teñidas en sangre….oh Dios!... como odiaba la sangre…

Sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar todo lo de adentro…

La angustia de perder a su familia….de lo único importante y de peso que tenía en ese mismisimo momento…

Era extraño ver a un hombre llorar tan amargamente… aguantandose las lagrimas pero que salían al por millón desde lo más profundo de su ser…

Le vió la cara de muñequita frágil… tan extraña y contraida por el dolor que a duras penas se la podía con el dolor…un dolor que se extendía desde el diafragma…y llegaba al utero como una cuchillada… sentía mover a los bebes frenéticamente…como queriendo ser expulsados de una vez por todas al mundo exterior…

Busco por todos lados a una puta enfermera para que atendiera a Hermione, pero ninguna estaba por allí…

…El destino estaba en su contra…

Y por una de esas casualidades de la vida, así sin más ni menos, chocó con el doctor Hoppman…

.-¡Con cuidado imbe… ¿Señor Weasley?- preguntó dudoso.

.-¡Ayudeme hombre!- y señalo con la cabeza el cuerpo nuevamente desmayado de Hermione.

.-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el doctor.

.-¡No pregunte¡Solo atiendala!- el doctor con un sutil movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una camilla flotante, a la cual Ron deposito a Hermione delicadamente, y tan rapido como la hizo aparecer, la hizo desaparcer junto con el.

Ron quedo allí, solo y aturdido.

Solo y desesperado.

Se hechó al piso a llorar desconsoladamente, a lo cual las enfermeras que ahora si estaban le miraron, como bicho raro, y más de alguna le quizo decir: " hey! Los hombres no lloran!"

Que equivocadas estan…

Con dignidad pura se secó las lagrimas de la cara y se paro para caminar hacía donde sea que tuvieran a Hermione, donde sea…solo para comprobar que ella y sus hijos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones.

Camino por el largo pasillo para tratar de llegar nuevamente a la recepción y saber donde podría llegar a estar maternidad…

En efecto, bajó y con una voz inocente y cansada pregunto:

.-Señorita…¿Dónde esta el piso de maternidad?- la señorita resepcionista estaba como todas, leyendo "corazón de bruja" y mascando ruidosamente un chicle.

.-¿Uhm? Esteeee…supongo que en último- dijo distraidamente. No supo como pero Ron recobro todo su antiguo color y golpeando fuertemente la mesa gritó

.-¡ME PODRÍA DECIR DONDE MIERDA ESTA MATERNIDAD!- la señorita se le quedo mirando con miedo y solo susurro "en el último piso"

Ron solo partió corriendo… sin decir disculpas ni gracias.

El azul le estaba mareando…todo era tan montono, que llegaba a ser estupido…

Pisada tras pisada…todo se volvía un tormento, una angustia de saber…una angustia de creer que todo esta bien, aunque exista la remota posibilidad de que…

Todo salga mal

Se detuvo frenando rapidamente al estar ya al frente de una gran puerta que decía "Maternidad"

No supo como pero desde adentro pudo escuchar extraños gemidos… nada de buenos…

Comenzó a golpear la puerta histérico, deseaba hecharla abajo rapidamente…

Sacó la varita del bolsillos y solo pronuncio…

.-¡ALOHOMORA!- la puerta hizo un tremendo estallido.

Todas las mujeres, enfermeras y medimagos le miraron como loco, todos o estaban muy embarazadas, muy chismosas o muy ocupados como para entender su reacción.

Busco por cualquier lado a Hermione, no estaba por allí…

Se le acercó a una enfermera y la samarreo fuertemente…escupiendo saliva como perro le gritó en la cara…

.-¡DONDE ESTA EL DOCTOR HOPPMAN!- su cara detonaba furia y tristeza…mala mezcla.

.-yo…- la enfermera comenzó a llorar de histerica…

.-DIGAME DONDE ESTA!- y la volvio a samarrear.

Ella entre sollozos le indico una puerta a la izquierda de donde estaba parado Ron, en la cual decía "Cuidados intensivos" o más conocida como U.C.I.

La soltó bruscamente la cual calló al piso fuertemente.

Y repitiendo el mismo proceso anterior gritó "ALOHOMORA!" nuevamente…

Arriba de la camilla se ayaba tirada Hermione, en una extraña posición… muy complicada… parecía dormida…profundamente dormida…

A lo lejos oyó un llanto agudo… el llantó se incrementaba… miró detrás de él… dos enfermeras sostenian dos pequeños bultos…tranatndo de limpiarlos… ayudandolos a respirar… no se veían nada de bien…

Las enfermeras se los llevaron corriendo…y nuevamente todo frente a sus ojos pasaba como una muy mala película de drama… dos medimagos entraron desesperados… con unos extraños aparatos en las manos, decian claves con numeros…y de un momento a otro salió del shock para ver a una hermione saltar de la camilla…

.-¡QUE LE HACEN HIJOS DE PUTA!- y le pegó un combo a unos de los medimagos…

El otro lo agarró fuertemente de las dos manos…

.-Sus hijos estan bien- suspiró un momento intranquilo- pero su mujer a muerto.

* * *

**Lo siento!**

**No me resisti…**

**Este es el primer final…. Luego de este final vendra….buenops el que ustedes ya eligieron…. El cual los voy a dejar a todos vivir…..pero con sorpresas…muajajajajaja!**

**En fin…. Después de los dos finales vienen los 2 epilogos….y con eso doy por terminado mi ciclo en "es lo que hay" que fue super hermoso!**

**Casi me desmayo cuando puse el aviso y todos vinieron encima a decirme lo bien que estaba la historia y todo eso…gracias a: Camila, Shirou Hitomi, Biak Radcliffe, karlila, VirginiaWeaspott, Belen, Faithfrv, Hibari chang, ana, Jacqueline, Ilye-aru y waterflai.**

**Me inspire en la cancion "all about Us" de las T.A.T.U…es que me inspira como desesperación…**

**En fin…quiero reviews solo para que me suban el animo…ando medio bajoneada este tiempo…pero bueno…**

**Los kere y los veo muy pronto!**

**Palomy **


End file.
